These investigations will begin to examine alternate fuel utilization by the brain under steady state conditions of normoglycemia, hypoglycemia, and hyper-glycemia. New methodology utilizing stable isotope turnover in the brain will be employed to quantitate rates of substrate production and utilization rather than being limited to simple cross-brain concentration differences.